kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy V/Flüstergras/Kapitel 29
« Zurück | Übersicht …und somit heiße ich euch willkommen zum *schnief* letzten Kapitel *schluchz* meines Walkthroughs für Final Fantasy V *heul* …okay, jetzt reiß ich mich zusammen. Also, eigentlich ist im Kapitel zuvor ja alles gelaufen, also was machen wir noch hier? Nun, ihr habt sicher schon bemerkt, dass dies ein Walkthrough der Extraklasse ist, also wird das Spiel von oben bis unten auseinandergenommen – das schließt auch die reinen Fun-Inhalte mit ein. Daher zeige ich euch hier, womit ihr euch beschäftigen könnt, wenn euch todsterbenslangweilig ist und ihr mal wieder Bock auf FFV, aber irgendwie keinen Bock auf einen neuen Spielstand habt! Anti-Langeweile-Maßnahmen für Hardcore-Spieler Die Dunklen Künste des Nekromanten Nach eurem Sieg über Enuo habt ihr einen Kristallsplitter in die Finger bekommen, der den Beruf des Nekromanten enthält. Er erlernt seine Dunklen Künste, indem er bestimmte Gegner besiegt, und dieser Typ aus dem Kloster der Toten gibt euch Tipps über ihre Identität und ihre Aufenthaltsorte. Also, auf geht’s! Lemur im Phönix-Turm und Antensan im Herzen von Ronka bringen euch den Dunkeldunst (ST 1) bei, der alle Ziele mit den Zuständen Konfus und Altern belegt. ---- Schockfrost (ST 2) erhaltet ihr von zwei Gegnern aus dem Versiegelten Tempel, nämlich vom Meuchler aus dem Tempelinneren und von Teilchen Duster aus den Schreinruinen. Damit erteilt ihr einem Gegner hohen Eisschaden und belegt ihn zusätzlich mit Stopp. ---- Der Zombiedrache aus dem Winddrachental und Unbekannt (Nr. 169) aus dem Großen Tiefseegraben liefern euch den giftelementaren Flächenangriff Teufelsnebel (ST 2), der die Gegner auch vergiften kann (alles andere wäre auch witzlos). ---- Entweder klappert ihr die „bösen“ Wände im Phönix-Turm ab, um eine Flüssige Flamme zu finden, oder ihr streift durch die Höllenschlund-Fälle und Shinryus Höhle, bis ihr über einen Rubrum-Drachen stolpert. Von beiden Gegnern erhaltet ihr die Kernschmelze (ST 3), die einen Gegner abfackelt und ihn mit Sturz belegt. ---- Der Höllenwind (ST 3) ist ein windelementarer Flächenangriff mit eingebautem Stein-Effekt, den ihr von den Bildnissen im Keller von Schloss Bal erhaltet. Der Stechrochen nahe des Walse-Turmes bringt euch den Spruch zwar auch bei, aber dafür ist das Vieh einfach zu selten… ---- Der Satansbraten aus dem Tempelinneren kann zwar gar nicht flattern, aber von ihm erlernt ihr den Chaostrieb (ST 4), der allen Zielen blitzelementaren Schaden erteilt und sie lähmt. ---- Dem Eisenpanzer, der euch die perverse Zustandskeule Fluch (ST 4) beibringt, begegnet ihr ausschließlich auf den Korridoren des Vergessens. ---- Den Schattenhauch (ST 5), einen mächtigen nichtelementaren Flächenangriff, lernt ihr schnell von Exdeaths Seele in Schloss Kuza. Wem das zu einfach ist, der kann auch gerne in den Istory-Fällen nach einem Tombery suchen. ---- Hades, der nur auf den Korridoren des Vergessens anzutreffen ist, stellt die einzige Quelle für den Panikstrahl (ST 5) dar, eine stärkere Variante des Schattenhauches. Das Kloster der Toten 220px|right Und zum Abschluss schauen wir uns noch im Kloster der Toten um, zu dem dieser komische Typ euch ebenfalls was erzählt. Im Kloster geistern diverse Bossgegner rum, die ihr im Laufe eures Abenteuers besiegt habt, und denen ihr hier nochmal die Leviten lesen könnt. Ihr müsst sechsmal fünf (also insgesamt 30) Gegner hintereinander besiegen, ohne den Ort zu verlassen – tut ihr es doch, dürft ihr beim nächsten Betreten von vorne anfangen. Hier erwähne ich, was für Viecher ihr treffen werdet, aber da ihr alle Gegner schonmal besiegt habt, gibt’s hier statt ausgefeilter Strategietexte nur ein paar Kurzinfos über Dinge, die ihr eventuell beachten solltet. Runde 1 *'Gegner 1: Flügelraptor' – Euer allererster Bossgegner, der sich mit seinen Flügeln abschirmen kann. In dem Zustand kontert er eure Angriffe. *'Gegner 2: Garula' – Ist physisch sehr stark, kann aber geblendet werden. *'Gegner 3: Sirene' – Greift sie im Normalzustand physisch an, im Zombie-Zustand dagegen mit feuerelementarer Magie. *'Gegner 4: Magissa und Forza' – Hier könnt ihr euch nachträglich den Monsterfibel-Eintrag von Forza holen, wenn ihr ihn damals verpasst habt. Besiegt zuerst Magissa, da sie Forza regelmäßig heilt. *'Gegner 5: Gil-Taimai' – Alle Angriffe werden mit Krötenpanzer gekontert, und ihr Ableben feiert Gil-Taimai mit einem Erdbeben. Beschwört Golem, sprecht Totalabwehr, belegt Klingen mit Eisga und haut dann Schnellfeuer raus. Nach dem fünften Kampf dürft ihr kurz verschnaufen und euch heilen. Wollt ihr gehen, schnappt euch den Teleporter, über den ihr hergekommen seid, ansonsten geht ihr nach oben zur nächsten Ebene. Runde 2 *'Gegner 6: Flüssige Flamme' – Greift euch mit feuerelementaren Fähigkeiten an und wechselt nach jedem Treffer eurerseits seine Form. *'Gegner 7: Seelenkanone' – Vernichtet die Haubitzen mit Level 5-Exitus und wischt die Reste mit blitzelementaren Attacken auf. *'Gegner 8: 6x Pyroboros' – Alle Gegner müssen gleichzeitig besiegt werden, sonst beleben sie sich so lange wieder, bis ihnen die MP für Erzengel ausgehen. *'Gegner 9: Minotaurus' – Während des Kampfes könnt ihr keine Magie einsetzen, also müsst ihr euch mit Schnellfeuer und anderen physischen Angriffen begnügen. *'Gegner 10: Triton, Nereid und Phobos' – Besiegt alle Gegner gleichzeitig, am besten mit Odin. Runde 3 *'Gegner 11: Byblos' – Beschwört in jeder Runde Ifrit, um Byblos zu lähmen, und greift dann feuerelementar an. *'Gegner 12: Tyrannosaurus' – Eine Phönixfeder oder Engel genügen, um diesen Kollegen zu besiegen. *'Gegner 13: Drachenhülse und Drachenblume' – Mit Zeninage und anderen Flächenangriffen besiegt ihr die Blumen und attackiert gleichzeitig die Hülse. *'Gegner 14: Archaeo-Dämon' – Nach physischen Angriffen heilt er sich vollständig, magische Attacken werden absorbiert oder mit dem Konfus-Zustand gekontert. Vernichtet erst seine MP mit Zauberhammer, bevor ihr angreift. *'Gegner 15: Apanda' – The same procedure as every year. Guckt mal, was ihr mit Byblos gemacht habt. Runde 4 *'Gegner 16: Chimära-Hirn' – Sprecht Stopp. *'Gegner 17: Adaman-Taimai' – Sprecht Level 5-Exitus. *'Gegner 18: Garkimasera' – Ein geworfener Shuriken oder Meteo dürften dieses Vieh, das nicht mal ein Boss ist, ausreichend beschäftigen. *'Gegner 19: Calofisteri' – Belegt eine Klinge mit Stille. *'Gegner 20: Duotania' – Ohne einen angelegten Kraftschild kann’s etwas kniffeliger werden. Heilt regelmäßig, und wenn Duotania den Giga Flare auflädt, sprecht ihr Exitus oder Level 5-Exitus. Runde 5 *'Gegner 21: Omiscientius' – Physische Angriffe haben einen Neustart des Kampfes zur Folge, also beschwört Karfunkel und greift dann magisch an. Oder zaubert Tobsucht auf Omniscientius und beschwört Golem. *'Gegner 22: Wendigo' – Nur ein Wendigo ist echt, aber wenn ihr Flächenangriffe einsetzt, erwartet euch ein Frost-Konter. Setzt daher Einzelangriffe oder Schnellfeuer ein. *'Gegner 23: Sandwurm' – Mit Nasser Hauch und Leviathan trefft ihr immer und richtet hohen Schaden an. *'Gegner 24: Athmos' – Sprecht erst Dunkelfunken, dann Level 5-Exitus. *'Gegner 25: Halikarnassos' – Vier angelegte Schleifen reichen völlig aus. Runde 6 *'Gegner 26: 4x Kristall' – Verwendet nichtelementare Flächenangriffe wie Zeninage, Bahamut oder Panikstrahl. *'Gegner 27: Melusine' – Da sie ihren Schwachpunkt wechseln kann, greift ihr am besten nur nichtelementar an. *'Gegner 28: Katastroph' – Mit vorhergehendem Levitas und Reflek-Ringen seid ihr unverwundbar, ansonsten könnt ihr den Gegner durch ständiges Auffrischen von Levitas gut ärgern. *'Gegner 29: Apokalyp' – Greift ihn mit Selbstzerstörung an, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, mit einem kampfunfähigen Charakter in den 30. Kampf zu starten. Sprecht ansonsten Level 3-Flare, wenn keiner eurer Leute eine durch 3 teilbare Stufe hat. *'Gegner 30: Nekrophobia' – Die Barrieren, die sich im dauerhaften Reflek-Zustand befinden, müssen zuerst vernichtet werden, bevor Nekrophobia überhaupt verwundbar wird. Außerdem wird Gilgamesch euch nicht zur Hilfe eilen. Wollt ihr nach dem 30. Kampf die nächste Ebene betreten, stellt ihr fest, dass es keine gibt – stattdessen landet ihr wieder in der Höhle, in der dieser Typ rumlungert. Er freut sich, dass ihr all jene Drecksäue der Vergangenheit gleich nochmal in die Pfanne gehauen habt, obwohl viele von ihnen stärker waren als in den ursprünglichen Kämpfen, und überreicht euch das Zeichen der Wahrheit. Es dient euch als Beweis dafür, dass ihr das Kloster der Toten gemeistert habt, und schimmelt ansonsten in eurem Inventar mit der Omega-Klinge und dem Drachensiegel um die Wette. Tja Leute, das war er, der brillante Final Fantasy V-Walkthrough der brillanten Flüstergras! Ich danke euch dafür, dass ihr es so lange mit mir ausgehalten habt, doch wer noch nicht genug hat vom dummen Bauern mit den dicken Kartoffeln, vom blauen Grünzeug und von der vaansinnigen Autorin dieses Werkes, der kann mich gerne durch [[Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras|meinen Guide für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy]] begleiten! « Zurück | Übersicht Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFV)